everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitty Cheshire/books
Kitty Cheshire debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Book Ever After High (I) Kitty plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She sits above the hoop and eats the pastries herself. Kitty and the Rebels retaliate by throwing food at the Royals in the castleteria. In the Treasury, Kitty mixes things up by making students rethink their destinies. When Madeline accidentally sets the Jabberwock free from its glass prison, Kitty, Lizzie and Madeline recognize it's the Jabberwock by an instant. She and the others repair the Treasury, in favor of Madeline. Kitty helps Apple and Raven with room cleanup. Kitty and the Wonderlandians witness the strange appearance of the bandersnatch. She runs along with them and they meet up after they are up the well. Briar Beauty calls Kitty and a few to a meeting, but knowing that both Royals and Rebels will be in the room, Kitty is eager to wait for an argument to erupt sooner or later. After learning that the Jabberwock is responsible for the mishaps around Ever After, the four girls are determined to ensure it's at least sent back to Wonderland and everything be fixed back. Kitty takes on the temporary role of the narrator (despite failed attempts the first few tries) because Madeline and Lizzie set off to find a special page in the library and the four split in half. Kitty and the girls gather ingredients for making a personified scene of the Tumtum Groves Wonderland had, and they are able to do so after Cedar's paints, Lizzie's messages to fellow Wonderlandians and her dulcimer playing, as well as Kitty's Tumtum resin she keeps handy. The girls acquire the Vorpal Sword and are prepared to put the Jabberwock back in its place, but also rescue the Mad Hatter who previously used himself as bait to buy time for the girls. Throughout the battle, Kitty vanishes around everywhere and gives Lizzie motivation. Madeline finishes the Jabberwock off by ultimately breaking the fourth wall and sending it through Wonderland via Vorpal Sword portal, however it lingers for a moment. Kitty tries to tell the girls to fall back in the fight and leave. All is interrupted as there is an explosion caused by the closing rift leading to Wonderland. The next morning, Kitty finds herself sprawled on the floor, her memory utterly wiped on what happened the night before. Madeline questions Kitty if she still remembered what happened, but Kitty's unresponsive. Kitty boringly sits with Lizzie in the library on the last day of chapter break. The day before school starts, Kitty passes down Lizzie's offer to playing croquet and traverses to the land of In-Between in order for her to leave the library and venture to Book End, where she finds a mundane-looking girl named Clara Lear. After lying to Clara about her being a Book End helper, she directs Clara to the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. Traveling via well, Kitty visits the Sleeping Beauty Palace where she relocates and hides Briar's jewelry as she's asleep. She soon disappears over to the White Castle where she sees Apple White parading out. Kitty is the invisible stranger in the crowd who acts disappointed that Apple's hair does not properly depict the role of Snow White. Going to the Charming Family Ballroom, Kitty finds Darling Charming in a metal box on the roof. Kitty is the one who unlatches the lock of it as it swings open. Later, she finds Cedar forlornly sniffing flowers. She has sympathy for Cedar and urges the children who bullied her to take a swim. Kitty vanishes and reappears to where Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman are. She is disgusted at the smell of Hunter. Lastly, Kitty travels over to Queen Castle and spots Raven in her room. Believing that she's in for drama already and doesn't want to start anything before the term even starts. Kitty makes her way back to the school library and Lizzie asks her what she's been doing all day. Kitty ends it by claiming she's been napping. Ever After High (II) Kitty and the Wonderlandians hang out in Book End. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters